


Avatares

by Druida (Cariton)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Harry rompe con Malfoy, espera volverlo a ver a las pocas horas. Pero pidiendo perdón, no como avatar de Salazar Slytherin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El cambio

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Para Estrella Blank, ¡porque es una chica excelente, porque es una chica excelente...! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!
> 
> Pidió un fic en el que «por medio de un ritual, una secta o algún mago o quien se les ocurra trae de vuelta a los cuatro fundadores, utilizando a Draco, Neville, Luna y Susan para ello. Que tenga éxito pero no el control sobre ellos como pensaba, ellos confundidos por lo extraño puede que causen revuelto, Harry como auror debe ver la forma de hablar con ellos y ayudarles a regresar a su tiempo». Como siempre, voy a hacer lo que me dé la gana porque YOLO. Espero que te guste, though.
> 
> Pequeño aviso a navegantes: la historia no está completa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no subía algo que no estuviera completamente terminado y me siento un poco insegura, pero es que la vida muggle es muy perra y no te da tiempo para nada. Tengo dos meses y toda la intención de terminarla, pero eso.

Harry sabe que en el momento en el que se mueva, romperá el hechizo. Draco le apartará sin un miramiento y comenzará el día. Quiere acercarse más, ocultar su rostro contra su cuello, hundirse aún más en él. Apretar sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, besarle. Quedarse debajo de las sábanas todo el día.

Suspira.

Mierda.

Draco gira la cabeza hacia él. El cabello rubio y despeinado cae por todas partes, haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz, y sus ojos grises se clavan un instante en los de él.

—Buenos días —le saluda por segunda vez con voz adormilada, estirando el cuello para darle un beso húmedo y perezoso. Harry sube la mano por su cadera, recorriendo su pecho y apretándolo un poco más contra sí.

—Engreído —responde Draco con una sonrisa delineándose en sus labios al separarse. Harry cierra los ojos, deseando poder quedarse en ese momento para siempre—. Me voy a la ducha.

No dura, claro. Nota como su polla sale de él con facilidad, laxa. Es como si se quedara más vacío, más solo. Él y el frío de la mañana que se cuela por la ventana entreabierta. Abre los ojos a tiempo para ver como su culo blanco y plano desaparece tras la puerta del baño.

Harry se levanta prácticamente en seguida. Aparta las sábanas, hace desaparecer el condón y se pone los pantalones del pijama antes de salir de su cuarto. Ya en la cocina, pone la tetera debajo del agua y, tras cerrar su tapa, la deja en el fuego. Coloca el pan de molde en la tostadora y saca de la nevera el zumo de naranja que hace que Draco arrugue la nariz y tuerza la boca.

Cuando Draco entra en el comedor veinte minutos después, tiene el cabello rubio oscurecido por el agua y echado hacia atrás y la misma ropa del día anterior. Bebe su té en silencio y quita los bordes del pan con las manos antes de metérselo en la boca.

—¿Qué vas a hacer el sábado? —La pregunta sorprende a Harry. Apoya la taza sobre la mesa y frunce el ceño.

—He quedado con estos en Las Tres Escobas.

—Es mi cumpleaños —puntualiza metiéndose un trozo de pan en la boca.

El corazón le da un pequeño salto. Harry se moja los labios y se recoloca en su asiento. Draco no le está pidiendo que vaya, ya lo sabe. No lo haría, igual que su relación no existe más allá de esas cuatro paredes. Y quizá Ibiza y Las Vegas.

—Por eso.

—Había pensado que podíamos hacer algo después —dice. Y Harry sabe exactamente qué significa después. Después significa cuando la fiesta en la Mansión termine, cuando el último de sus invitados salga por la puerta y Lucius y Narcissa se metan en su dormitorio.

Y puede visualizarse perfectamente vestido y tirado en el sillón, viendo la telebasura de madrugada hasta que aparezca. Sabe que los treinta son un número importante. Cuando Hermione los cumplió, Ron tiró la casa por la ventana. Cuando Ron los cumplió, Hermione lo llevó a Alemania a un viaje-no-cultural.

Los treinta son una edad importante y ellos ya llevan cerca de dos años con aquello, su «relación». Aparta el plato, sin apetito.

—He pensado en Ibiza —dice con una voz suave que Harry sabe que considera seductora. Una parte de sí mismo quiere aceptar. Sabe que follarán, que saldrán a la calle cogidos de la mano y que será una noche memorable.

—Si quieres tenerme en tu cumpleaños, solo tienes que invitarme —responde secamente. Harry puede ver el momento exacto en el que estropea el desayuno a Draco por la forma en la que tuerce la boca.

Se seca los labios con la servilleta antes de responder:

—Sabes que eso no va a pasar. —Su tono es calmado y Harry sabe que todo es una fachada por la forma en la que aprieta su puño sobre la mesa. En cuanto Draco se da cuenta de a dónde está mirando, esconde la mano debajo de la mesa.

—No te estoy pidiendo que me presentes a tus padres —intenta explicarse, bajando él también el tono. Resulta casi un susurro—. No…

Se detiene, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. Draco le da espacio, pero resulta casi más perturbador que si estuviera protestando. Tan quieto, tan _tieso_.

—No te estoy pidiendo que me lleves cogido de la mano y me presentes a todo el mundo. Podrías decir que eres amigo mío. Poder dejarnos ver de vez en cuando.

—Eso es inadmisible. —Y ya está. Hay veces que le recuerda demasiado a Lucius, con sus rasgos afilados y su tono firme.

Son tres años. Tres.

—Estoy cansado —le dice. Y de verdad se siente así. La felicidad de primera hora se le antoja lejana y extraña, como si le hubiera pasado a otra persona—. Ron está de acuerdo conmigo…

—¿Se lo has dicho a Weasley? —le espeta con un tono agudo, de pánico, que durante un instante que le hace sentirse culpable. Por un momento.

—Claro que se lo he dicho a Ron —responde levantándose—. Tengo derecho a hablar de mi vida con mis amigos.

Draco bufa y se cruza de brazos, perdiendo la poca compostura que le quedaba.

—Y tú lo agradecerás el día que acabe en San Mungo y haya alguien que pueda decir «ey, dejad pasar a Mafoy». —Harry desea no haber dicho nada en el momento que _entiende_ la expresión seria de Draco. Ni siquiera parpadea, aunque sus ojos se mueven ligeramente hacia la izquierda. Nota la boca seca—. No vendrías —susurra. Draco ni siquiera se inmuta, ni siquiera lo niega.

Intenta encontrar las palabras. Quiere decirle que se marche. Que no le quiere allí, pero lo único que puede hacer es dejarse caer en la silla completamente abatido.

—Deja de jugar el papel víctima. —Draco se levanta—. Ya lo sabías, Potter. He sido completamente sincero contigo, desde el principio. —Mira el reloj y se pasa una mano por el cabello, recolocándoselo. La expresión de su rostro es menos segura cuando vuelve a hablar y su tono menos firme—: Tengo que irme, tengo una reunión ahora… Pero necesitamos hablar de esto. Puedo pasarme luego y…

—No quiero que vuelvas. —Y lo sorprendente no es que salgan esas palabras de sus labios. Lo sorprendente es que se siente más ligero, más tranquilo. Duelen, pero no tanto como deberían.

—¿Qué? —Draco parece descolocado allí, en medio de su comedor y con los labios entreabiertos. No le cuesta mucho recomponerse. Se alisa las solapas de la túnica y asiente—. Bien. Adiós.

Harry solo se levanta una vez que oye la chimenea refulgir. Decide que puede pasar de la ducha a cambio de una buena cantidad de desodorante y, sin dedicarle medio minuto a su aspecto, se cambia de ropa y sale directamente para el Ministerio. La señora Bishopper arruga el ceño cuando pasa por delante de su mesa, pero no dice nada.

Harry se deja caer en su cubículo y cierra los ojos. Es miércoles y tiene un buen montón de informes pendientes. Si dependiera de él, los quemaría en el sitio. No tiene la cabeza para eso. La tentación de ir a buscar a Ron y sacarlo a la cafetería para contarle sus penas es grande.

En su lugar, abre el cajón de su escritorio y, tras apartar unos cuantos metros de pergamino doblados y un paquete de plumas sin estrenar, saca una diminuta cajita de terciopelo.

Lleva allí ocho años. «Espero que te devuelvan el dinero», dijo Ginny cuando se lo devolvió. Harry ni siquiera se molestó en intentarlo. Fue con ella de un lado para otro hasta que un día vació sus bolsillos en el departamento. Y allí se había quedado, esperando aquellos momentos en los que necesitaba sentirse un poco solo y miserable.  

Esta vez es distinta. Esta vez o se ha puesto delante de la persona que quiere con el corazón en un puño. No hay Ginny con expresión cansada diciéndole que eso no es lo que ella quiere. Abre la caja. Debería haberlo tirado. El zafiro rosa, rodeado de diminutos diamantes que creaban la sensación de estar frente a una flor, brillan reflejando la luz.

Recordándole su fracaso.  

Con un suspiro vuelve a dejarlo en su sitio y coge el primero de los informes. Tiene un día largo por delante.

* * *

 

Ron aparece por su cubículo cerca de la hora del almuerzo. Se apoya en una de las paredes falsas y toca, a pesar de que Harry ha visto desde su asiento como su cabeza pelirroja hacia todo el recorrido hasta allí.

—¿Tienes un momento? —pregunta.

Harry apoya la pluma en el tintero y se gira hacia él.

—De hecho, estaba pensando en hablar contigo —dice—. ¿Te apetece luego ir a tomar un trago?

Ron hace una mueca.

—Os habéis peleado, ¿verdad?

—Ya sabes cómo es —dice con la boca seca y sin necesidad de puntualizar sobre quién está hablando. No quiere entrar en detalles, no todavía. Tiene la sensación de que cuando empiece, no va a poder parar—. ¿Entonces? ¿Te apetece?

Ron sacude la cabeza.

—Está aquí.

Harry estira el cuello, casi esperando ver la figura esbelta de Draco. Con el cabello rubio platino reflejando la luz y una túnica demasiado oscura para el tono de su piel. Arruga el ceño.

No está. Cuando mira a Ron, buscando una explicación, él se moja los labios.

—En la sala de interrogatorios. —Ron echa un vistazo a su alrededor antes de agacharse—. Mira —dice en un susurro—, no sé qué ha pasado. Si tuviera que apostar, diría que está intentando llamar tu atención. Me ha costado horror y ayuda que no se vea reflejado en su historial.

Harry no sabe si quiere saber. No sabe si sigue siendo su problema. No tiene claro que quiera que lo sea. Pero asiente.

—Vale, ¿qué ha hecho? —pregunta. Y le sorprende la facilidad con la que puede imaginarse a Draco decidiendo que no merece la pena. Dando el paso para parecerse más que nunca a Lucius.

—Yo… —Ron aprieta los labios—. Lo pillaron intentando maldecir a un muggle. Tiene suerte de que el jefe de la patrulla de Desmemorizadores que fueron a neutralizarlo me debiera un favor.

»Lo siento.

Harry se encoge de hombros. Ni siquiera quiere intentar excusarlo: sabe cómo es. Y, sí, le ha visto rodeado de muggles, tranquilo y relajado. Pero Draco no es la persona más equilibrada que conoce.

—Vale, vamos. Gracias.

—No va a volver a pasar. —Por la expresión de su rostro, Harry supone que no está mintiendo—. Cuando te dije que podías contar conmigo, no me refería a esto.

Harry se calla que no se lo ha pedido. Que jamás se lo pediría, pero sabe por qué lo ha hecho Ron. Porque le quiere y no quiere verle sufrir. Así que le da un breve apretón en el hombro y se levanta.

Ron asiente y le guía fuera del departamento, las salas de interrogatorios están situadas al fondo del pasillo. El camino jamás se le ha hecho tan largo: no sabe qué se van a encontrar. De qué humor va a estar. Qué le va a decir. Está cansado, demasiado.

—¿Sabes? —Ron rompe el silencio cuando llegan—. Esto es lo más cerca que nunca he estado de… —Hace un gesto vago con las manos—. Hasta donde yo sé, todo este rollo es un invento tuyo.

—No ayudas, Ron.

—Ya, bueno, ¿vas a necesitar refuerzos?

Harry pasa los ojos de la puerta a Ron y, de nuevo, a la puerta.

—Merlín, no.

Ron deja escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio y le palmea el hombro, como deseándole suerte.

—Me aseguraré de que no os molesten, ¿vale?

—Gracias.

—Por si no ha quedado claro, tienes un novio raro que te cagas.

Harry entra en la habitación y se asegura de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí. Draco sí está allí, con la espalda recta y los brazos entrecruzados en su espalda. Está mirándose interesado en el enorme espejo que ocupa una de las paredes de la estancia. Hay una mesa grande y metálica y dos sillas, una a cada lado.

—Supongo que ahora agradecerás que Ron lo sepa —dice Harry, intentando usar un tono ligero, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica. Draco gira la cabeza para mirarle y en seguida Harry sabe que está muy enfadado.

Tiene el ceño fruncido y los labios muy apretados, tanto que parecen una línea fina. Una parte de Harry quiere pedirle perdón, la otra preguntarle en qué estaba pensando.

Camina hacia él, dando pasos largos y, cuando se detiene, lo hace con la barbilla alta y la mirada segura. Con esa mueca de desagrado.

—No sé si lo que has hecho lo has hecho por alguna estupidez romántica o por la tuya propia, pero no creas que estoy orgulloso de ti —le dice, al ver que no va a hablar. Se siente observado, estudiado. Da un paso al frente y Draco entrecierra algo más los ojos.

Mueve los labios, pero el sonido que sale de ellos no suena a inglés. Es más fuerte, más gutural. Hace que Harry se preocupe porque, que él sepa, Draco no es capaz de desenvolverse en ningún otro idioma. Tiene el recuerdo de él con una camisa muggle entreabierta gritándole a un camarero de Ibiza que «aprenda un idioma de verdad» grabado a fuego. Alarga la mano, olvidando por un momento que se supone que está enfadado.

Draco no se mueve. Observa la mano de Harry, con cierta precaución. Harry nota exactamente el momento en el que Draco se tensa, cuando su mano se cierra alrededor de su muñeca. Da un par de pasos al frente, intentando pensar en algo inteligente que decir. Más, al menos, que «¿estás bien?». Desliza un poco su mano, para intentar agarrar la de él.

Le aparta de un empujón y le da un puñetazo. Harry no ha visto venir eso, Draco nunca ha sido del tipo que se mete en peleas físicas (quitando aquella vez que le rompió la nariz en sexto de una patada). La mejilla le arde y está seguro de que le ha roto el pómulo con el pesado sello de su familia.

—Joder, Draco —gruñe sobándosela—. ¿Qué mierdas te pasa?

No retrocede. En su lugar da un par de pasos al frente, con la cabeza bien alta, y cuando habla, sonríe.

—Si vuelves a tocarme, te cortaré esa mano —dice—. Perro sodomita.

—Pedazo de idiota —masculla Harry, intentando no sentirse mínimamente herido y volviendo a ponerse recto. Ron tiene razón, es jodidamente raro—. No hay nadie escuchándonos.

Draco entrecierra los ojos.

—Si me traes mi varita de vuelta, te nombraré barón de Chatham. —No es que las palabras de Draco no tuvieran sentido, que no lo tenían. Hay algo raro en su mirada, algo desquiciado, y la forma en la que mueve los labios no es…

No es humana. Es pársel y Harry está sorprendido de no haberlo notado antes.

—¿Draco? —le pregunta, sintiendo el corazón martilleándole contra el pecho.

—No. Slytherin.


	2. Los cuatro avatares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queridos hermanos y hermanas, concédanme un momento para hablarles del Señ... digo, del Ficteo'16. El Ficteo es el sorteo de un fic a la carta que haré a principios del 2017 entre todos los reviews que he recibido durante el 2016. Con esto, pretendo agradecer a todo el que se ha molestado en leerse una historia mía y comentarla. Para no aburriros con el tema decir que tenéis las bases en mi perfil.

# CAPÍTULO 2: LOS CUATRO AVATARES

Harry parpadea.

—¿Qué?

—Recupera mi varita y te haré el conde de Chatham —repite dando un par de pasos desafiantes hacia él. Harry retrocede los mismos. La mejilla el duele y nota un zumbido extraño contra sus oídos que poco o nada tiene que ver con el puñetazo.

Intenta ver algo en él que le indique que todo es una broma (de las pesadas). No sabe cómo no se ha dado cuenta antes hasta el punto que está todo mal. La manera de la que le mira, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada y los ojos entornados, no tiene nada que ver con las expresiones del propio Draco.

Gira sobre sí mismo y sale de la habitación, asegurándose de cerrarla tras de sí. Ron sigue fuera, esperándole. Está apoyado contra la pared y se muerde distraído una uña.

—¿Ya? —pregunta sin apartar la mano de la boca—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Harry entreabre los labios y los vuelve a cerrar porque, Merlín, no hay manera humana de explicarlo sin sonar como un demente.

—¿Te ha pegado? —Ron frunce el ceño y da un par de pasos al frente. Harry aparta la cara, para evitar que la examine—. Hijo de puta.

Harry no necesita que nadie salte en su defensa y Ron lo sabe. Pero Ron también es su mejor amigo y no le sorprende en absoluto cuando se remanga y sale disparado hacia la puerta de interrogatorios. Una vocecilla en su cabeza la recomienda que le detenga y le explique.

Otra, que así será mucho más fácil.

—Malfoy —le llama. Harry se gira, Ron está todavía en la entrada y tiene los puños apretados. Probablemente ni saque la varita.

—Perro cagalindes, te juro por mis ancestros que como recupere mi varita te trocearé y te daré de comer a los cerdos.

Ron da un paso atrás y cierra la puerta de un tirón.

Por supuesto, solo ha oído silbidos.

* * *

 

—Slytherin —repite Ron con cierta incredibilidad—. ¿De verdad te lo crees?

—Yo… —Malfoy, _Slytherin_ , está justo en frente suya. Tiene el ceño fruncido y se estudia con mucha atención en el espejo falso de la sala de interrogaciones. Ron y Harry están al otro lado—. No es él.

—Díselo a Hermione.

—No —replica Harry sin tan siquiera parpadear. Aún no ha tenido _esa_ conversación con ella y no está seguro de quererla tener todavía. Y menos motivada por lo que fuera que había ocurrido—. Ni siquiera sabemos si es realmente es él. Dale un par de horas, lo justo para que si está bajo la poción Multijugos, sus efectos desaparezcan.

Ron asiente y se levanta.

—Voy a asegurarme de que nadie venga a usar esta sala —dice—. Y a por algo de comer.

—Gracias. —Ron agita la mano quitándole importancia.

—Y díselo de una vez —insiste antes de cerrar la puerta tras de él.

* * *

 

A las dos horas, nada ha cambiado. Los envases de comida china que trajo Ron están apilados a un lado de la mesa, junto a cuatro botellines de cerveza vacíos. Harry no es de las personas que beben en el trabajo, pero Draco está al otro lado (sentado, _tieso_ , dándoles la espalda) y se supone que han roto. Ron le escucha con el ceño fruncido y sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario. Cuando Harry ha terminado, bebe un buche de su botellín.

—Creo que es hora de que informemos a Robards y que traigan a alguien para llegar al fondo del asunto —dice Ron rascándose la nuca—. Si realmente es Draco y, si lo es, qué le ha pasado y cómo se puede revertir.

Ron tiene razón.

Sabe perfectamente que lo odiará. Desde el final de la guerra, Draco ha estado intentando mantener un perfil bajo y alejado de la opinión pública. Todo lo contrario de ponerlo en medio de una investigación ministerial.

Lo mira a través del cristal. El cabello rubio, peinado tal y como a él le gusta llevarlo. La túnica, distinta a la de aquella mañana. Traga saliva y asiente.

—Sí, será lo mejor.

La puerta se abre. Por ella, asoma la cabeza Millicent Bulstrode con su uniforme de auror.

—La sala está reservada —le dice Ron un poco a la defensiva. Ella frunce el ceño.

—No seas quejica. ¿Habéis visto a Bones? —pregunta mirando directamente a Harry. Harry niega ligeramente la cabeza y va a disculparse, pero entonces Bulstrode gira un poco la cabeza y ve a Malfoy. Parpadea, casi sorprendida—. ¿Está Malfoy metido en un lío? —Da un par de pasos al frente—. ¿Debería llamar a sus padres?

—Merlín, no —responde Harry sin tan siquiera parpadear—. ¿Qué pasa con Bones?

—Se pidió la mañana y no ha regresado. En serio, ¿qué ha hecho? No deberíais beber en el trabajo —añade en un tono seco y con expresión desconfiada. Harry no necesita esforzarse demasiado para imaginarse lo que está pasando por su mente: hasta donde ella sabe, Draco podría ser el objetivo de una venganza a destiempo. Y aunque le gustaría indignarse un poco, no puede culparla—. ¿Te ha pegado, Potter?

Hace desaparecer los restos de la comida con un golpe de varita y, tras pedirle a Ron que vaya a por uno de los cerebritos, se gira hacia Bulstrode.

—Malfoy está hechizado —le dice, ignorando sus ojos clavados sobre su mejilla—. Se piensa que es Salazar Slytherin.

Bulstrode gira la cabeza hacia el cristal.

—Mierda —murmura.

—Estábamos dándole un tiempo para que pasara el efecto. Pero…

—¿Estás seguro?

Harry asiente y Bulstrode no dice nada más. Le da un par de palmaditas en la espalda, como intentando reconfortarlo, y sale de la habitación para seguir intentando localizar a Bones.

Él se queda allí, con las manos sobre la mesa y la mirada fija en la nuca de Draco, intentando pensar, ¿quién habría podido hacer algo así? Él mismo. Alguien que le odie. Un accidente. Hay demasiadas posibilidades. Suspira.

(Recuerda que le dijo que tenía una reunión. No si le dijo con quién era).

Ron no tarda mucho más en volver. Al entrar parece un poco agobiado.

—Robards dice que el caso es tuyo —dice sin mucho preámbulo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Qué? No, de eso nada. No puedo —replica Harry girándose. Ron hace una mueca compasiva—. Hay conflicto de intereses.

No cree que vaya a ser capaz de ponerse delante de ese Draco Malfoy que no es Draco Malfoy y ser capaz de llevar la investigación sin dejarse guiar por sus sentimientos.

—Ron —insiste.

—Si quieres decirle eso a Robards. Él cree que eres la única opción.

Harry cierra los ojos.

—Y tú.

—Yo no entiendo nada de lo que dice. Además, Robards quiere que termine el papeleo que tengo atrasado antes de darme ningún caso nuevo.

Harry arquea una ceja y Ron tiene la decencia de parecer ligeramente avergonzado.

—Mira, intentaré acabar con ello cuanto antes. Si vas a salir, avísame.

—Te odio.

Ron suelta una risita queda y niega con la cabeza.

—Se va a poner mejor —avisa.

Harry no quiere escucharlo.

—¿Cómo?

—Han encontrado a Gryffindor en el Londres muggle, enfrentándose a un coche —añade Ron—. Lo están trayendo.

»Es Neville.

* * *

 

Hacen falta tres patrulleros para meter a Neville dentro de la sala. Uno de ellos tiene la nariz rota y se la aprieta con una de sus manos. De alguna manera, Neville parece más grande, fuerte y desafiante. Harry le observa desde el otro lado del cristal, le ve mirar con cierta condescendencia a Draco y sentarse en la otra silla. Le oye mascullar algo que no entiende y la respuesta airada de Draco.

Se miran. Draco tiene una sonrisa petulante de medio lado, que enseña demasiado los dientes. Neville se la borra de un puñetazo que lo tira de la silla. Harry se levanta con tanto ímpetu que su silla también choca contra el suelo, dispuesto a intervenir. No hace falta, porque entonces Neville le ofrece una mano que Draco acepta sin pensárselo demasiado. Y después se abrazan.

Harry levanta la silla con un golpe de varita y se desploma sobre ella.

—Slytherin —dice Neville con un tono de voz más seco del que les tiene acostumbrados.

—Godric —replica Draco.

Harry se soba la mejilla, preguntándose por qué no le pidió a Ron que se la arreglara, mientras les escucha hablar en un idioma que le suena a chino.

* * *

 

Bulstrode empuja a Bones sin llamar. Harry gira ligeramente la cabeza, lo justo para no perderse las interacciones entre Neville y Draco.

(Han movido las sillas a los extremos más alejados de la mesa. Se nota que la situación es tensa, después de la sorpresa inicial. Harry sabe que debería haber entrado hace un buen rato, pero no sabe por dónde empezar).

—La has encontrado —dice, sin entender muy bien para qué la ha traído hasta allí.

Entonces Bones sisea algo y Harry no puede evitar suspirar.

—¿Hufflepuff? —pregunta con la garganta seca. Porque aquella es la única similitud que ha sabido encontrarles hasta el momento. Un Slytherin de Slytherin y un Gryffindor de Gryffindor. Esa y que ambos son sangrelimpias.

Aunque eso se le acaba de estropear en el momento en el que Bulstrode asiente. Bones es mestiza, así que tacha esa línea en su pergamino.

—O eso es lo único que dice con sentido.

—¿La mañana libre? —pregunta. Bones le mira, con la barbilla alta y una expresión desafiante. Tiene las cicatrices de la guerra allí, justo en su rostro. El ojo mágico que tanto recuerda al de Moody gira de un lado para otro—. ¿Sabes a dónde fue?

—Ni idea —responde Bulstrode y señala la cabeza hacia la sala—. ¿La meto allí?

Harry asiente. Sabe que el protocolo indica que los sospechosos deben estar en una celda hasta el momento de la interrogación, pero no ha tenido tripas para llevar a Draco allí. Llevan dos años intentando evitar hablar de la guerra. Uno de esos muchos temas que se ciernen sobre ellos. Pero Harry sabe que Draco guarda un recuerdo amargo de los primeros días después de la derrota de Voldemort y del comportamiento del Ministerio.

Bulstrode lleva a Bones a la habitación de al lado cogida por el brazo y cierra la puerta con pocas ceremonias. Bones se gira e intenta abrirla, solo para descubrir que está trancada. Se apoya un momento en ella. Tanto Draco como Neville la miran fijamente.

Harry se siente como poco más que un intruso.

Neville es el primero en hablar.

—¿Rowena? —O algo parecido. Harry no sabe si sorprenderse de la capacidad deductiva de Gryffindor—. ¿O Helga?

Bones se tensa y gira un poco la cabeza. Tiene el ceño fruncido y, al hablar, parece un poco sorprendida.

—¿Godric? ¡Circe…! —Y ahí Harry deja de entender, cuando se gira sobre sus talones y corre a sus brazos. Neville la levanta con facilidad y da media vuelta con ella en brazos. Bones ríe, con una risa ligera y que hace mucho que no le ha escuchado. Probablemente, desde sus años del ED.

Neville la baja y comparten algo así como un momento. Neville aparta el pelo de su rostro y le da un beso sonoro en la frente. Desde donde está puede ver las mejillas de Bones ruborizarse.

Draco, que está de pie al otro lado de la sala, carraspea. Bones gira la cabeza hacia él y Neville deshace el abrazo. Harry solo puedo verlo de medio lado, pero Draco parece confuso. No como suele estarlo, con el ceño fruncido y la barbilla alta. Draco, _Slytherin_ , tiene los labios entreabiertos en una expresión cómica y los ojos inexpresivos. Bones estira las comisuras de su boca.

—Helga.

—Salazar —dice en un tono de reconocimiento. Dice algo más (que Harry no entiende) mientras camina hacia él con paso lento. Alarga una mano y Draco la toma entre las suyas, haciendo una breve inclinación. Las tripas se le retuercen, a pesar de que sabe que no ninguno de los dos él mismo.

A pesar de que esa misma mañana le dijo a Draco que no quería volver a verlo.

Porque Draco no solo está ahí parado, demasiado cerca de Bones. Alarga una mano y acaricia su mejilla, mientras sisea palabras que Harry sigue sin entender. Acaricia las cicatrices que le recorren el rostro. Y Bones se queda allí, muy quieta. Como si tuviera miedo a romper el momento. Hablan, en susurros.

Es íntimo.

Es como si se lo estuviera tirando a la cara.

No tiene claro si quiere beberse otra cerveza o entrar allí y devolverle el puñetazo. Vuelve a sobarse la mejilla mientras Bones se separa de Draco. No del todo, sus manos siguen entrelazadas. Da un par de pasos al frente y se coloca justo frente a él. Draco le dice algo y ella gira ligeramente la cabeza hacia él antes de volverla al frente. Su ojo mágico no se mueve con el resto de su cuerpo y, cuando habla, hace que Draco arrugue el ceño.

Cuando mueve los labios esta vez, Harry sí que lo entiende. Es un silbido que le hiela la sangre y que suena completamente innatural.

—Si fueras menos medio hombre, tendrías los huevos de venir…

Harry no tiene que escuchar esas sandeces, así que sale de la sala dispuesto a tomar un poco el aire. Después… bueno, después se enfrentará a lo que sea que está ocurriendo en esa sala. Se apoya contra la puerta y deja escapar un suspiro de resignación. Necesita interrogarlos (y sabe que va a necesitar a Draco allí para hacerse entender) y necesita llevarlos a los cerebritos para que averigüen qué demonios les ha pasado y cómo deshacerlo.

Muévete, Harry.

—¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter?

Harry vuelve a abrir los ojos. Aquello sigue ocurriendo de vez en cuando: magos que se acercan para preguntarle si de verdad es él. Solo, quizá, no dentro del Departamento de Ley Mágica.

Es Luna.

—Luna —la saluda arrugando el ceño. Porque no ha sonado para nada como a Luna. No hay voz cantarina, casi etérea. Es tranquila y un poco impertinente.

Harry no está listo para más sorpresas.

—Aparentemente, solo en cuerpo —responde sin parpadear. Está… más sobria. Sin bisutería. Lleva una falda larga y gris, unos zapatos rojos que se encuentran entre los más formales que tiene Luna en su armario y la túnica que suele usar para pintar cerrada hasta arriba—. Mi nombre es Rowena Ravenclaw y, según me han dicho, es con usted con quién tengo que hablar para encontrar a mis amigos.

Parpadea.

Vuelve a parpadear.

—No jodas.

 

 


	3. Y van tres

 

Harry no lleva a Luna a otra habitación. Se queda en el sitio, esperando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. No sabe por dónde empezar, así que decide hacerlo por la parte más lógica.

—Así que, tú sí que hablas inglés.

Luna sonríe con tristeza, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. No es un gesto suyo.

—He necesitado un tiempo para adaptarme a Luna, señor Potter —responde. Harry intenta no dar un paso al frente y exigirle que se _desadapte_ de inmediato. No sabe cuanta información va a ser capaz de sacarle antes de que comprenda sus intenciones—. Oh, no ponga esa cara. Una vez que el hechizo termine sus amigos volverán a ser los mismos de siempre.

—¿Cómo termina?

Luna le analiza durante un instante. Y, cuando habla, se parece a ella más que nunca. Harry nota como un escalofrío le recorre de pies a cabeza.

—Luna confía ciegamente en ti —dice—. Si no te contó más, es porque no creía necesario que lo supieras.

—¿Esto es cosa de Luna? —pregunta notando la boca seca.

—Todos estuvieron de acuerdo —replica un poco a la defensiva—. No somos parásitos, señor Potter. Ellos nos invocaron.

Harry asiente. Adiós a la teoría de que alguien estaba buscando hacerles algún mal, hola a la teoría de que habían sido ellos mismos. Draco tampoco creyó que era necesario contárselo. Y ese es un desagradable dolor en el fondo de su pecho que Harry prefiere ignorar con una sonrisa débil.

—Entonces —dice, intentando llevar la conversación por otro lado—, ¿los demás también van a hablar en inglés?

—Lo dudo, si no lo han hecho a estas alturas. —Entrecierra los ojos, como si estuviera pensándose si merecía la pena continuar. A Harry le sorprende cuando sí lo hace—. Es un hechizo de similitudes, señor Potter. Cuanto más parecidas sean las personas, más fuerte será el vínculo y más difícil será de romper.

Oh.

—Entonces, ¿el tuyo con el de Luna es el más fuerte?

—Eso creía ella. Y hasta el momento no hay nada que me haga sospechar lo contrario. —Sonríe—. Necesito a mis amigos, señor Potter. Cuanto antes empecemos, antes terminaremos.

—¿Por qué?

Luna le mira de medio lado.

—Este mundo ya es diferente y confuso para mí, señor Potter. Imagine lo que tiene que ser para ellos. —No puede evitarlo y sus ojos giran hacia la entrada de la sala de interrogaciones. Luna asiente—. Gracias.

—¡Qué! No, no puedo dejar que os marchéis sin más. —Tiene que llamar a Ron. Pensar en algo.

—Sé, señor Potter, que se siente emocionalmente vinculado a Luna, al señor Longbottom y a la señorita Bones. No se preocupe, le prometo que cuidaré de ellos.

Harry abre los labios para protestar. O, mejor, para hacerle comprender quién de los dos tiene el mando de la situación. Pero entonces se da cuenta de un pequeño, pequeñísimo detalle: Luna tiene la varita entre sus dedos.

—No.

—Lo siento, señor Potter.

Harry intenta desenfundar su varita para defenderse, pero el hechizo le golpea el pecho sin que ella llegue a pronunciar palabra. Nota como una cuerda se desliza por su torso, recorre sus brazos y aprieta alrededor de sus piernas. Pierde el pie y las rodillas le golpean contra el suelo, lanzándole una oleada de dolor. Intenta protestar, de un grito de alarma; sus labios están sellados. Luna sonríe con ese gesto de lástima.

—Mejores magos que tú lo han intentado, Harry Potter. —Otro golpe de varita y las varitas de Draco, Neville y Bones vuelan desde la habitación de al lado hasta su mano.

Luna no vuelve a mirarle. Camina con pasos rápidos y abre la puerta. Desde donde está ve como sonríe al echarse a un lado. Dice unas palabras y Neville es el primero en salir. Luna le tiende la varita y él la coge sin muchos miramientos. Harry tiene el mal presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar cuando pasa a su lado, pero solo le mira sin interés y pasa de largo.

El golpe viene de Draco. Un puñetazo en el estómago que le dobla y le deja sin palabras. Bones pasa de largo, cogida del brazo del brazo de Luna. La siguiente es una patada en la boca.

—Te dije que lo lamentarías, perro —escupe en pársel sin detenerse. Harry cierra los ojos cuando le ve coger impulso para la tercera patada. De haber podido, Harry se habría encogido sobre sí mismo, en un intento de protegerse.

—Salazar —dice Neville. Y Draco responde. Aprieta el pie contra su pecho, obligándole a girarse hasta estar bocarriba. Intenta mantener la respiración por la boca, la nariz le sangra y todo le sabe metálico. Draco le mira desde arriba y es más difícil que nunca separarlo del real. Levanta la varita. Harry siente el peligro. Intenta luchar contra las ataduras, decirle que le jodan.

Vuelve a cerrar los ojos, intentando alejar de su mente la idea de que quizá una de las similitudes entre Draco y Slytherin no era otra que el deseo de hacerle sufrir. Lo cual era absurdo, porque Draco ni siquiera parpadeó y Slytherin no lo conocía antes de todo aquello.

—Espero que tengas un dios al que rezarle —bisbisó Draco.

—¡No! —ruge Bones y, cuando Harry abre los ojos, está sujetando el brazo de Draco, el que tiene la varita. Él la mira con los ojos entornados—. Si… si lo haces, te juro que gritaré.

Draco ejerce más presión contra su pecho y Harry intenta lucharlo, revolviéndose. Luna dice algo. Neville está de acuerdo. Draco no, pero tampoco tiene mucho tiempo para protestar, porque Neville le agarra del codo y tira de él hacia el grupo. Harry intenta incorporarse y Bones se agacha junto a él.

—Déjenos en paz, señor Potter —dice Luna antes de hacerlos desaparecer.

—Me cago en la puta, Harry, ¿estás bien? —pregunta Bones agachándose a su lado y deshaciendo con una floritura de su varita los encantamientos de Luna.

—Dame un momento —murmura cerrando de nuevo los ojos e intentando no pensar demasiado en el dolor—. ¿Qué demonios, Bones? ¿Qué demonios? —farfulla al fin.

* * *

 

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí mirando o vas a decir algo útil? —pregunta con acritud. Bones se ruboriza. Harry no le ha permitido curarle, a pesar de que se lo ha dicho un par de veces. Tiene la cabeza apoyada en la pared del pasillo y sabe que en el momento en el que alguien entre o salga del departamento, va a tener que dar muchas explicaciones.

Tiene una mano cerrada alrededor de la nariz, intentando contener la hemorragia.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué quieres que diga, Harry? —pregunta en tono abatido.

—Estás de coña.

—No.

—¿Por qué no pruebas a decirme qué mierda es eso de que os ofrecisteis voluntarios?

Bones se ruboriza. Está de cuchillas en la pared de en frente, con ambos ojos fijos en Harry.

—Hannah me pidió ayuda —explica—. En principio iba a hacerlo ella, pero se acaba de quedar embarazada y le daba miedo que le pudiera pasar algo al bebé.

Eso volvía a crear la conexión con la pureza de sangre. Hannah sí que era sangre limpia, ¿quizá tenía algo que ver con el hechizo? Mierda.

—Hannah Longbottom.

—Sí.

—Hannah Longbottom ha convencido a Draco Malfoy de que haga algo —dice arqueando una ceja.

—No. Luna, Luna es la que ha empezado todo esto. Y su novio, Rolf. —Eso puede imaginárselo. Luna, con su mirada ensoñada y una idea loca. Luna, que lleva años hablando bien de Draco y sabe de buena tinta que, de vez en cuando, quedan para hablar.

Pero Luna nunca ha sido una imprudente.

¿Verdad?

—¿Para qué?

—Ellos… están buscando el tesoro de Hogwarts.

—¿Disculpa? —Porque ahora no tiene ninguna lógica. A Luna el dinero jamás le ha importado. Y, aunque no conoce lo suficiente a Rolf, tiene la impresión de que a él tampoco.

Bones se balancea un poco antes de responder, un poco agobiada.

—Tenían mucho oro y que, cuando solo quedaron Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, separaron una parte para el colegio y la otra para emergencias. Y la escondieron.

—¿Y para qué lo quiere Luna?

Bones se encoge de hombros.

—Joder, Bones. Pensaba que tenías algo más que paja en la cabeza.

Ella bufa y Harry corre a mascullar una disculpa. Está irritado.

—¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? Desde el principio —pregunta al cabo de un rato de desagradable silencio.

—Sí, claro. —Bones se frota las manos—. El lunes me llamó Hannah para contarme la noticia y para invitarme a tomar algo después del trabajo. Allí me pidió un favor: Neville estaba ayudando a Luna y a Rolf para un proyecto nuevo y ella se había visto fuera, por lo del embarazo. Así que me preguntaron si podía hacerlo yo.

»Yo les dije que lo que necesitaran. De verdad, Harry, que no sé mucho. —Se muerde el labio, nerviosa. En otra situación, Harry probablemente le habría pasado un brazo por los hombros y le habría preguntado si quería irse a tomar algo. Que no hacía falta que continuasen.

En este, la llama para que continúe.

»Quedamos hoy, en el Cabeza de Puerco. Yo llegué un poco antes, con Neville, para que me explicaran. Luna me aseguró que no habría ningún problema, que la conexión duraría unas pocas horas.

De pronto, a Harry le parece un poco enferma. Su tez paliducha ha adquirido un tono verdáceo y tiene los ojos desenfocados.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta sin intentar evitarlo.

—Sí. Pensamos que no había funcionado. Rolf lo recogió todo y nos marchamos, pero según pasaba el tiempo… —Se encoge de hombros—. Era raro. Como si hubiera una vocecilla al fondo de mi cabeza diciéndome que era hora de descansar.

»No quiero que pienses que se me ha ido la cabeza.

—No lo pienso.

—Me eché una siesta y, cuando me desperté, ya no era yo. Estaba allí, ¿vale? Lo oía y veía todo. Lo sentía. —Harry nota como un escalofrío la recorre—. Era como estar en su cabeza, sin ningún control.

»De verdad, ¿no quieres que te cure eso? Vas a estar más cómodo.

Demonios.

—Vale.

Bones sonríe, casi con agradecimiento, y se incorpora para cruzar el pasillo hasta Harry. Le cuesta un poco llegar y, al volver a agacharse, tiene una expresión un poco abochornada en el rostro. Harry ni siquiera ha parpadeado.

Nota como la carne de su mejilla se recompone y la sangre de su nariz desaparece. Le sigue doliendo el pecho y la cabeza tiene un zumbido desagradable; nada con lo que no se haya enfrentado antes.

—Oh, vamos, no me mires así. La peor parte me la he llevado yo —dice en un tono que intenta sonar a broma—. Tengo a Draco Malfoy clavado en la retina, tocándome la cara y mirándome como si me quisiera succionar. Voy a tener pesadillas esta noche, joder. 

—¿Me puedes conseguir una poción revitalizante? —le pregunta en un tono más seco de lo que pretendía. Sabe que es una broma, que está intentando rebajar el tono, pero Draco es Draco. Y no le gustan las

Bones le aparta el pelo de la frente, casi en un gesto cariñoso, y asiente.

La cojera, como la movilidad impedida del brazo derecho y las cicatrices de su rostro son consecuencias de la Batalla. Se tiene que apoyar en la pared para levantarse y Harry le ofrece el brazo para que también se apoye. El rubor de sus mejillas crece y farfulla un «joder» a media voz. Camina hacia la entrada de la oficina de aurores. ´

—Se suponía que como mucho sería una hora —dice girándose.

—¿Qué?

Bones se moja los labios.

—La conexión se hace más fuerte según pasa el tiempo —explica—. Luna nos explicó que no había peligro porque, como mucho, tardaríamos una hora.

 Harry se incorpora, apoyándose también en la pared. Tiene la boca seca y un mal (muy, muy mal) presentimiento.

—¿Y qué pasa cuando se hace más fuerte el vínculo?

—Que se hace permanente.

Una sensación de urgencia le recorre. De fatalismo. No sabe a qué hora empezó todo, pero sí sabe una cosa: han pasado más de una hora y más de dos.

—Joder, Susan —masculla caminando directamente hacia el ascensor que lleva al Atrio.

—Potter, ¿a dónde vas? —Bones se gira según pasa a su lado—. ¡Potter!

—Dile a Ron que he ido a Hogwarts —le pide.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren, Harry entra sin mirar atrás.

—Me cago la puta, ¡Potter! ¡Ese no es el procedimiento!

 


	4. Derecha o izquierda

Usa la red Flú para llegar al colegio desde su casa —la parada para recoger el Mapa del Merodeador es obligatoria. Pomona Sprout le mira sorprendida desde el otro lado de su escritorio. Es cierto que han pasado muchos años, pero Harry tiene la sensación de que desde que consiguió el puesto de directora, Sprout ha envejecido a una velocidad absurda.

—Auror Potter, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —le saluda incorporándose.

—Slytherin, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw —masculla. La expresión amable de Sprout se deshace un poco y un rubor se extiende por sus mejillas.

—No se trata de magia negra —se apresura a decir.

—Entiendo que no puedes controlarlos —dice. Y, aunque su tono es seguro, tiene la vieja sensación de tener de nuevo doce años. De que el despacho es demasiado grande, con demasiadas cosas, y él es demasiado. Lo cual es absurdo, porque Sprout también parece haber empequeñecido un poco ante su visita. 

Es ella la que rompe el silencio al aclararse la garganta.

—No, la verdad es que no. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Harry no sabe decir si se trata de una misión ministerial o de una personal: Luna y Neville son buenos amigos suyos. Draco… prefiere no pensar en eso. Especialmente, prefiere no hacerlo hasta que esté seguro y siendo el mismo imbécil de todos los días.

—Tenemos motivos para creer que están en peligro —dice. Saca la placa que lo atestigua como auror y Sprout hace un gesto con la mano, como diciéndole que no le hace falta. El Mapa del Merodeador es un peso reconfortante en su bolsillo—. Con tu permiso.

No tiene tiempo para ser educado. Cierra la puerta tras de sí y, aunque tiene la impresión de que Sprout ha alargado la mano en un gesto que invitaba a intentar pararlo, no lo ha hecho. Harry supone que siempre hay tiempo para mandar una nota de disculpa y una caja con sus dulces favoritos (podría preguntárselo a Neville, si es que Neville vuelve a ser él mismo en algún momento).

Abre el mapa mucho antes de que las escaleras terminen su ascenso. Conoce el mapa como si fuera la palma de su mano, a pesar de que se ha pegado más de una década cogiendo polvo en el cajón de su mesilla de noche. Sus ojos recorren la reproducción hecha de tinta del castillo, en busca de cualquier nombre.

Nota que un escalofrío le recorre cuando encuentra el de Luna. Una etiqueta solitaria en medio de la quinta planta. Mueve las hojas, intentando encontrar a cualquiera de los otros dos.

Nada.

Con la sensación de que se está dejando algo atrás, se pone en camino hacia allí. Luna no se mueve, está inusualmente quieta. Quizá el mapa esté fallando. Nota las miradas curiosas de los cuadros a su paso y ni siquiera se detiene una vez las escaleras empiezan a moverse.

No tiene tiempo que perder.

La ve desde el otro lado del pasillo. Está sentada, con las piernas contra el pecho y la cabeza oculta entre sus rodillas. La mira y no puede evitar llamarla.

—Luna.

Ella se abraza con más fuerza y deja escapar un sollozo. Funciona como un resorte, Harry camina hacia ella y se acuclilla a su lado. Sabe que es ella-ella y, cuando le deja abrazarla, lo confirma. Se deja deslizar hasta que su culo toca el suelo frío de piedra.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta con la voz seca y con la sospecha de que, sea lo que sea que ha ocurrido, es algo importante. ¿No le había dicho que ella era la más parecida?

—Na-nada —susurra contra su pechera. Y las lágrimas le mojan la pechera de su túnica. Sigue acariciándole el cabello como si se tratara de una niña pequeña en lugar de una mujer adulta que se ha recorrido medio mundo. No quiere meterle prisa.

Necesita saber dónde están Neville y Draco.

O cómo se ha librado de Ravenclaw.

—Luna —susurra intentando no sonar demasiado ansioso.

—Solo quería ver a su hija una vez más —susurra. Y Harry no tiene claro de haberla entendido bien.

—¿Qué?

—Rowena. Solo quería ver a su hija una vez más, todo lo demás le daba igual —dice apartándose un poco más. Los lagrimones le bajan por las mejillas y tiene la mirada enrojecida.

—Entonces, ¿por qué fue a por los demás?

—Por si no podía entrar en el castillo. Yo... —Luna vuelve a apretar la frente contra el hombro de Harry. Y Harry no quiere ser el idiota que le pregunta dónde están los otros cuando ella lo necesita tan claramente.

(Pero Luna no está en peligro de muerte).

Lo hace.

—Luna, necesito que me digas dónde están.

—No lo sé.

—Luna...

Harry se separa lo suficiente como para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Ella la aparta. Nunca la ha visto tan rota. Ni cuando estuvo encerrada en el fondo de las mazmorras de la Mansión Malfoy. Ni cuando Neville la dejó sin mayor explicación. Luna es la mujer que sonríe, habla de tonterías y viaja alrededor del mundo. Es así de guay.

—Quiero hablar de esto —le dice. Y suena demasiado pasional contra sus propios oídos—, de verdad. Pero sabes que sus vidas pueden estar en peligro.

Luna hace una mueca y se tapa la cara con ambas manos. Harry la deja ir. Mientras Luna sorbe y murmura cosas que no es capaz de oír.

—Nunca pienso en ella —dice en un hilillo de voz—. Y lo único que quería hacer Rowena era ver a su hija.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta. Luna se frota los ojos y esboza una media sonrisa que intenta ser valiente. Niega con la cabeza.

—No… no importa, Harry. No sé a dónde fueron, se quedaron allí parados discutiendo durante un rato y... —Se encoge de hombros—. Se separaron, ¿vale? Gryffindor fue hacia la derecha y Slytherin a la izquierda.

»Oh, Merlín, no irás a culpar a Draco de nada de esto, ¿verdad? Harry, te juro que era idea mía.

No sabe qué decir. Luna ha perdido casi todo el color de su rostro y parece que está a punto de saltar sobre él. Niega la cabeza suavemente.

—No te preocupes por eso —replica y solo para asegurarse, recapitula—: Se pelearon y cada uno fue por su lado.

Vuelve a abrir el Mapa del Merodeador sobre su regazo. Neville hacia la derecha y Draco hacia la izquierda. Nota como Luna se acerca un poco más a él, para mirar por encima de su hombro.

—Me hubiese gustado que me lo contaras —le dice en voz baja. Es incapaz de encontrar a ninguno de los dos. Los pasillos están vacíos y las clases llenas de diminutos puntos con las etiquetas de sus nombres flotando una sobre otra—. ¿Por qué Draco?

—Necesitaba a alguien capaz de controlar a Slytherin —responde—. Pregunté y dijo que sí.

Harry aparta la vista del mapa. Nota que las mejillas le arden y, de verdad, intenta no enfadarse con ella. No gritarle.

—Pues no es capaz —dice quizá demasiado bruscamente. Suspira, cierra los ojos y apoya por completo su cabeza contra la pared—. Perdona —farfulla—. Es que esto es absurdo, no salen…

Oh.

 _Oh_.

No salen. Claro, ¡eso es! Es imposible, si están en el castillo tienen que salir en el mapa. Excepto si… Hay dos puntos del colegio que no salen en el mapa, porque ni su padre ni sus amigos conocían de su existencia.

Cierra los ojos.

La Sala de los Menesteres.

Nota como un escalofrío le recorre la espalda.

La Cámara de Slytherin.

Se levanta. No es porque sea Draco, se intenta decir aún con la espalda contra la pared. Es porque Draco es Slytherin y, de alguna forma, Slytherin le parece mucho más peligroso que Gryffindor.

—Neville está en la Sala de los Menesteres —le dice a Luna.

Además, no es como si Luna pudiera entrar en la Cámara de los Secretos, ¿verdad?

—Vete a buscar a Sprout y conseguid a alguien que os acompañe —añade. No es porque no se fíe de ella, sabe que Luna es mucho más que una bruja competente. Pero está tan rota y, si le pasara algo, jamás podría perdonárselo—. Al profesor de Defensa. No sé, quién sea… Puede ser peligroso.

—Harry. —Luna también se levanta, apoyando la espalda contra la pared.

—No te preocupes. Quédate el Mapa —añade girándose sobre sí mismo.

Luna camina detrás de él y, aunque en un momento dado hace una pequeña carrera para alcanzarlo, Harry la deja rápidamente atrás.

Si Slytherin ha ido, realmente, a la Cámara de los Secretos solo puede significar una cosa: que está intentando sacar al basilisco que dejó allí y atacar una escuela llena de niños. Sabe de sobra que solo encontrará huesos y que no le va a gustar un pelo.

Y si es un hombre lo suficientemente loco como para hacer eso, ¿quién le dice que va a tener reparos a la hora de sacar su varita y...?

No se permite pensar en ello. Draco jamás se lo perdonaría, el que Slytherin hiciera daño a alguien utilizándolo. No es como si hablara sobre ello (no es como si hablaran en absoluto sobre la guerra), pero Harry ha visto la sombra de la vergüenza, la incomodidad y el arrepentimiento cada vez que algo saca el tema.

El baño de las chicas de la segunda planta sigue teniendo el cartel de «fuera de servicio». Sus pies chapotean contra un charco y se oye un gimoteo en el baño del fondo. Sin especial ánimo de tener que soportar los desvaríos de un fantasma adolescente y con la presión del qué pasará sobre sus hombros, se acercó con buen paso al lavamanos que ocultaba la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos. Acaricia con los dedos la diminuta serpiente y, tras un par de segundos haciéndose creer que estaba frente a una serpiente de verdad, murmura «ábrete». Los lamentos se detienen tras el chirrido y Harry se cuela por el espacio abierto antes de que Myrtle tenga oportunidad de sacar su cabeza para ver qué está pasando.

Cae sobre los huesos de criaturas diminutas que nadie se ha molestado en limpiar y mira a su alrededor. Todo sigue igual que como a sus doce, probablemente Ron y Hermione fueran las últimas personas en entrar allí. El aire está cargado, como si no lo fuera ventilado nunca, y desvela el estado de dejadez de la estancia. Huele a moho y a agua estancada. A carne en descomposición.

Levanta la varita y la agita, haciendo que un haz de luz salga de su punta. Harry camina por el pasadizo, intentando no pensar en la última vez que estuvo allí. Todo le recuerda a Voldemort y, mientras camina, no puede eliminar la idea de su mente de lo que se va a encontrar cuando llegue a la cámara.

La última vez, el cabello rojizo de Ginny estaba esparcido por el suelo. Pensó que estaba muerta. Sabe que no va a haber nada más allí: su cicatriz, hace siglos que dejó de doler. Aun así, no acaba de convencerse.

Y las malditas serpientes talladas, que parece que le están siguiendo con la mirada, no ayudan.

Lo ve antes de oírlo. Está de pie, junto a la cabeza del basilisco. O, más bien, junto a los huesos de la cabeza del basilisco. Está de pie y tiene la cabeza gacha. Por un instante, tiene la sensación de que es él. Solo uno, pues la postura dista mucho de la que se podría esperar.

No sabe qué decir. 'Abandona el cuerpo de Draco' suena demasiado vacío y estúpido. Debería paralizarlo y llevarlo directamente a la enfermería. Y luego irse a buscar a Neville.

Cuando levanta la mirada, el cabello rubio le cae sobre los ojos. La sensación de _déjà vu_ es demasiado fuerte como para ignorarla. Draco se aparta de los restos de la criatura y camina por la estancia.

La estatua de Slytherin a su espalda no puede ser más diferente a él.

—Tenía que haber acabado contigo —dice—. Sabía que ibas a ser una molestia.

Harry tiene la varita en la mano y reacciona rápido cuando Draco saca la suya y le lanza un hechizo que no sabe reconocer. El haz de luz es rojizo y choca contra una de las paredes de la estancia, dejando un pestillo negro detrás de él.

—Ya —responde mojándose los labios. Draco camina en círculos, con la varita en algo. Tiene todos los músculos en tensión y la mano libre en alto, como si se estuviera preparando para apartar con ella algo que se fuera a poner en medio.

Harry le sigue. Ha recibido el entrenamiento necesario para enfrentarse a fuerzas desconocidas—. ¿Qué buscas?

Draco sonríe de medio lado:

—Tu problema es que no sabes meterte en tus asuntos, perro —le escupe—. Vas a pagar por ello.

Tampoco conoce ese hechizo. Suena a algo así como _ascbibeord_ , pero tampoco puede estar seguro. Hace un giro rápido, invocando un fuerte protego que para el golpe. El hechizo hiende en el escudo translúcido y se deshace en el aire, dejando pequeñas llamas. Vuelve a usar tres veces el hechizo antes de que Harry encuentre una apertura en la que contraatacar. Se lanza hacia delante, gritando el encantamiento petrificador. Draco gira la muñeca, anulándolo. Harry se detiene a medio camino, con el corazón latiéndole demasiado rápido.

—¿Sabes? Me estaba preguntando. —El tono de Slytherin es calmado. Harry imita sus pasos alrededor del círculo imaginario que entre los dos han estado rodeando—. Yo casi pierdo la entrada a la Cámara. Y aquí estás tú.

Le escucha y ni siquiera sabe por qué no le está atacando. Quizá es porque mantiene la varita en alto y, a pesar de que está ocupado hablando, mantiene los ojos (grises, de Draco) sobre los suyos. Completamente atento a cualquier cambio.

—¿Acaso, en lugar de un heredero, tengo un perro? —se burla. Harry sonríe al entender lo que le está preguntando.

—Oh, tenías un heredero —responde, sin ceñirse exactamente a los detalles—. Y abrió la cámara y dejó salir al basilisco. Y entonces, le derroté a él y a su criatura.

La expresión calmada de Draco se retuerce. Ruge y se lanza hacia Harry. Él intenta apartarse, pero le pilla tan desprevenido que no es lo suficientemente rápido y ambos acaban rodando por la estancia. Harry lo lucha, empuja, da un par de codazos y acaba consiguiendo colocarse encima, con las piernas sobre su pecho para imposibilitarle el moverse. Es absurdo, decide. Va a terminar ahí y ahora, así que alarga la mano y agarra la de Draco. La mano que sujeta la varita.

—Draco —le espeta en inglés—. ¡Draco!

Le da un cabezazo.

Evidentemente, no ha funcionado.

Harry, ignorando la oleada de dolor, intenta quitarle la varita. La agarra con ambas manos y Draco patea, intentando librarse de él. Aprieta los labios y da un último tirón, que le hace caerse de culo a un lado. Las varitas salen volando por los aires (sí, las dos). Se arrastra por la habitación, intentando atraparlas y recibiendo un par de puntapiés más antes de conseguir alejarse lo suficiente. Apenas se pone de pie, intentando correr hacia ellas, alargando la mano para atraparlas.

Falla por mucho.

Observa sin poder creérselo cómo rebotan por el suelo humedecido hasta deslizarse por uno de los canales que llevan agua por la habitación.

Un ruido, de algo al romperse, hace que gire la cabeza hacia atrás. Draco aprovechó la distracción para caminar hasta la cabeza del basilisco y arrancar uno de los pocos dientes que le quedaban. Está allí de pie, con uno de sus pómulos enrojecido y una sonrisa maníaca.

—¡Draco! —le grita, porque, sinceramente. Sus expectativas de supervivencia una segunda vez al veneno del basilisco son pocas. Se arrastra, sin esperar a ver si su grito ha hecho efecto (probablemente no. No funcionó la primera vez, ¿por qué iba a ser diferente esta vez?) y se inclina, alargando la mano e intentando coger su varita, que ha quedado atascada entre dos rejillas. Harry hunde medio brazo (y las pisadas resuenan, acompañadas de un desagradable chapoteo), intentando alcanzarla. No es lo suficientemente largo, intenta estirarse más.

Gira la cabeza para comprobar la distancia. No la suficiente. Mierda.

—Draco —repite. Y esta vez suena algo lastimero, desde lo hondo de su pecho. Draco alarga su sonrisa.

Por supuesto, no es él.

—¿Unas últimas palabras, perro? —sisea enarbolando el diente.

Harry cierra los ojos. El chapoteo sigue allí. Sabe que va a lucharlo, sabe que no va a quedarse quieto mientras Slytherin le envenena usando para ello el cuerpo de Draco. Solo hace falta un rasguño y está en el suelo.

—¡Draco! ¡Merlín, lúchalo!

—Lo siento, no entiendo perro. —Hace bajar el colmillo y Harry gira sobre sí mismo para esquivar el golpe. Draco maneja el diente como si fuera una espada y supiera exactamente qué hacer con una. Harry no tiene tiempo de levantarse del suelo. Prácticamente no tiene tiempo entre estoque y estoque de esquivar el golpe.

Agarra el colmillo, intentando mantenerlo todo lo separado de él. Y es que no es especialmente buena idea tirar de un colmillo hacia uno, sobre todo porque ese colmillo tiene veneno y todas las probabilidades de matarte. Draco empuja hacia abajo y Harry da todo de sí por evitar que le toque. Lo cual no es mucho, porque Draco debe de pesar como una tonelada.

Nota como el colmillo se desliza entre sus manos unos milímetros. Tiene que apartarlo, salir de allí. Vuelve a deslizarse. Girarse hacia un lado, que golpee el suelo.

Cierra los ojos, intentando mantenerse calmado.

—¡Incarcerous!

 

 


	5. La rueda

Harry gira la cabeza. A la entrada de la Cámara, con las varitas desenfundadas y posición heroicas, están Ron y Hermione. Harry sonríe, incapaz de contener el alivio que le invade. Claro que es Ron: ¿quién más podría ser? Una pequeña oleada de culpabilidad le corroe, no debería haberlo dejado atrás.

—Te dije que se lo dijeras a Hermione —bromea entrando en la sala.

—¿Estás bien, Harry? —pregunta ella acercándose. Es Ron el que le ofrece la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse después de guardar su varita. Hermione también ha guardado la suya y parece ir directa a Draco.

—Sí, habéis llegado justo a tiempo —dice—. Gracias.

Ron le palmea el hombro. Draco, Slytherin, insulta a Ron a media voz. Hermione se desabrocha el cinturón y Harry tarda un momento en entender para qué. Ron aún tiene su mano agarrada y, la otra, la ha colocado sobre su hombro en un gesto tranquilizante.

—Neville —le dice Harry—, tenemos que ir a por...

—Neville está resuelto. —Ron sonríe en un gesto que pretende ser tranquilizador. Pero la curvatura de sus labios se tuerce un poco de más y, Merlín, lo conoce lo suficiente para distinguir cuando está intentando ocultarle algo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Neville está bien?

—Neville está bien —le responde Ron. Gira la cabeza para conseguir una confirmación por parte de Hermione. Nunca ha sido el tipo de persona que le oculta cosas («confidencial» significa para ellos una jarra de cerveza compartida en algún bar muggle y la voz baja, por si acaso).

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntas, al ver que ha vuelto a meter el cinturón por la hebilla. Está inusualmente callada y, cuando lo mira, tiene una expresión rara que Harry no sabe leer—. Hermione.

Tampoco es capaz de descifrar el tono de histeria de sus labios. Nota como la mano de Ron se cierra un poco más sobre la suya y cuando hace un intento un poco disimulado para soltarse, no lo consigue.

—No es nada —promete Hermione colocándose encima de Draco. Slytherin también debe de haberse dado cuenta de que algo va mal, porque gira sobre sí mismo e intenta alejarse reptando.

Si fuera Draco sería la cosa más patética que Harry le ha visto hacer y eso incluye ser convertido en un hurón.

Pero no lo es. Hermione apoya un pie sobre su espalda y pasa el cinturón por su cabeza.

—No te atrevas a tocarme —sisea, pero solo Harry es capaz de entenderlo.

—¡Hermione! —la llama e intenta caminar hacia ella. Ron tira de él, impidiéndole moverse—. ¿Qué haces?

—Está bien —murmura entre dientes, afianzando el cinturón alrededor el cuello de Draco, quién intenta luchar para evitarlo. Harry no sabe cuándo ha empezado a latirle el corazón así. Da un tirón para intentar soltarse de Ron, sin intentarlo realmente. Hermione se acaba de agachar, sentándose a horcajadas sobre la espalda de Draco y tira hacia atrás del cinturón.

Harry deja de respirar.

—¡Hermione! —la llama. Ella no gira la cabeza. Draco sisea y la insulta—. ¡Hermione, para!

Vuelve a tirar de su brazo. Draco se retuerce, intentando liberarse, pero lo único que consigue es que Hermione tire del cinturón más hacia atrás.

—Tranquilo, colega —intenta decir Ron, como si aquello fuera posible. Hermione está ahorcando a Draco. Lo va a matar.

—Suéltame —ordena, tirando de su mano hacia atrás. Ron lo tiene bien sujeto y lo único que consigue es que dé un par de pasos hacia él. Harry gira la cabeza de nuevo hacia Draco. Está pálido, tiene los labios entreabiertos y parece luchar por alejarse. No puede. Tiene los puños cerrados, a ambos lados del cuerpo, y parece estar luchando por llevarlos hasta su cuello y aliviar la presión del agarre. Las ligaduras mágicas se lo impiden, claro.

—Espera —le pide Ron, pero es absurdo. No va a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras Hermione asfixia a Draco justo delante de sus narices. Así que levanta su mano libre y le da un puñetazo en la nariz. Es suficiente para que lo suelte. Ron da un par de pasos hacia atrás y parpadea, casi sorprendido por el golpe.

Harry no tiene tiempo de sentirse culpable. Draco, Slytherin, se retuerce. Hermione mira hacia Harry, con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo. Como si temiera que fuera a darle a ella también un puñetazo. Sin perder el agarre del cinturón, rebusca entre los pliegues de su túnica para sacar su varita. Pero la mano le tiembla.

—Hermione, suéltalo —dice caminando hacia ella.

Por supuesto, Ron no va a dejar estarlo. Le embiste y Harry se muerde la lengua al golpear su barbilla contra el suelo. Durante un instante todo lo que Harry es capaz de sentir es dolor. Pero el siseo de Draco, su respiración ruidosa, desesperada, consigue adentrarse en su mente. Y, aunque sabe que no son sus palabras, no puede dejar de pensar que Draco, el real, está allí.

Ron tira de uno de sus brazos hacia atrás, inmovilizándolo.

—¡Ron! —prueba, porque no parece que Hermione vaya a cambiar de idea a corto plazo—. ¡Ron, déjame intervenir! ¡Hay que...! ¡Va a matarle!

Intenta girar la cabeza para mirarle. Ron está un poco rojo por el esfuerzo y tiene la nariz torcida. Un hilo de sangre le desciende, creando un bigote sobre sus labios.

—¿Cómo vas? —pregunta a Hermione. Harry intenta girarse para mirar su interactuación. Ella asiente débilmente. Harry quiere vomitar.

—Ron, Ron —insiste—. Ron, déjame levantarme. Por favor. Ron.

La única respuesta que obtiene es el jadeo de Draco, ahogado.

—Ron, si alguna vez me has querido, páralo. —La petición se queda en el aire, entre los tres. Harry sigue intentando salir de debajo de la prisión de Ron. Codea y se retuerce, incapaz de apartar la mirada de Draco. Está cada vez más pálido. O quizá pálido no sea la palabra, quizá sea azul. Los minutos pasan lentamente, Harry nunca se ha sentido tan impotente en toda su vida. Ron es más fuerte, más grande y Harry está agotado. Entonces, inhala con fuerza, en lo que parece un chillido. Y, ahí, Harry sabe que ya está.

Entonces, Ron habla.

—Se está poniendo azul. —Utiliza un tono bajo, el mismo tono que utiliza cuando los niños están durmiendo su siesta y no quiere despertarlos. Hermione jadea y suelta el agarre casi como si quemara. Draco se queda recogido sobre sí mismo, como si estuviera muerto. Hermione le quita con dedos temblorosos el cinturón.

—Anapneo —susurra apuntándolo.

Draco inhala fuerte, aún con la frente pegada al suelo, y abre los ojos. Es inmediato, Harry deja de luchar y Ron suelta un poco su agarre, sin acabar de dejarlo ir. Hermione libera a Draco de su aprisionamiento y Draco intenta levantarse. Pero tose, y Harry supone que le faltan las fuerzas porque se queda de rodillas.

—Ron, suéltame —le pide, mucho más consciente de la situación y de las palabras que han salido por su boca. Draco levanta la mirada hacia él. Tiene los ojos llorosos y rojizos. Todo lo que Harry quiere es salir de allí con él y esconderse en un lugar tranquilo, en el que poder sujetarlo para siempre. «Inaceptable».

—Eh, sí, sí, ¿estás bien?

En su lugar, cuando Ron se deja caer a un lado, lo único que hace es rodar bocarriba y dejar escapar un largo suspiro. Sabe que le está mirando raro, pero no tiene ganas de responder. Está tan cansado.

—¿Malfoy…? —pregunta Hermione en una voz aguda que hace que se le erice el pelo de la nuca y se incorpore.

—Si vuelves a tocarme, te juro que acabarás en Azkaban por intento de asesinato. —Aunque es una amenaza vana, Hermione retrocede. Harry no puede evitar sonreír, porque es no es un siseo. Son palabras lo que se forma en sus labios.

Draco está bien. O, bueno, todo lo bien que puede estar alguien que casi ha sido ahogado. Deberían llevarlo a la enfermería, solo para asegurarse.

Así que lo dice en voz alta.

—Deberíamos ir a la enfermería.

* * *

Draco no deja que nadie le ayude a levantarse. La tira de cuero ha dejado una marca que cada vez se ve más rojiza alrededor de su cuello. Harry aprovecha el momento para recuperar sus varitas, solo por mantenerse ocupado y evitar sentir el rechazo de Draco.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —le pregunta a Ron.

—Susan. —Hermione le ha arreglado la nariz y ahora cierra el grupo a la salida de la Cámara— y Luna. Podrías haber sido menos críptico con ella, eso sí —añade con fastidio.

—No, lo otro. —Gira la cabeza para mirarlo. Draco está en medio, en un intento de alejarse lo máximo de Hermione (que es la que abre el grupo). Harry lo conoce lo suficiente como para saber que, de no haber estado en el colegio, se habría desaparecido inmediatamente de allí.

—No lo sabíamos —replica Hermione entendiendo que está preguntando por el cinturón. A Harry no se le ha escapado que lo ha dejado atrás—. Era un tiro a ciegas. Tenía sentido, sin embargo.

El estómago se le cierra. Una sensación de vértigo le rodea y el impulso de coger a Draco y salir de allí es más fuerte. Sigue caminando.

»No hay instinto más fuerte que el de autopreservación.

—No —concede Harry. Sería muy fácil alargar su mano y agarrar la de Draco, solo para asegurarse que sigue allí. Que está bien. Sabe que Ron no ha dejado de mirarle con curiosidad. Hermione probablemente alucinaría, si es que no se ha olido algo ya.

(Siempre se le ha dado muy bien estas cosas).

Si tuviera que categorizar la reacción de Draco, diría histeria. Y un posible maleficio.

Necesita salir de allí, alejarse. La oportunidad llega a la salida de la cámara, con la luz mortecina del baño de las chicas del segundo piso, cuando Ron saca el Mapa del Merodeador y lo desdobla bajo la promesa de que sus «intenciones no son buenas».

—Luna dijo que iba a dar una vuelta para despejarse —explica.

—Yo voy a por ella —se ofrece.

Draco le mira, Ron arquea una ceja.

—Como quieras. —Ron le devuelve el mapa y Harry busca el punto de Luna entre los pasillos de tinta—. Vamos.

Ron encabeza esta vez la marcha.

—Potter… —le llama Draco, con un tono agudo en la voz que le pone la piel de gallina, pero no llega a articular más. Harry le mira un momento antes de volver al pergamino y es Hermione la encargada de tirar de él.

—Malfoy, necesitas ir a la enfermería.

—Granger, no me toques.

* * *

Encuentra a Luna sentada en las gradas del campo de Quidditch, con la cara apoyada contra la barandilla y la mirada fija en el cielo. Se sienta a su lado y ella no se mueve durante un par de segundos.

—Tenemos que volver —le dice. Luna gira un poco la cabeza, para poder mirarle por el rabillo del ojo—. Vamos a tener que hacer un informe y, bueno... Necesitamos que testifiquéis.

—Claro —responde con simplicidad. A pesar de que se incorpora, mantiene las manos en la barandilla—. ¿Draco está bien?

Harry hace una mueca y asiente, aunque tampoco tiene muy claro que la respuesta sea que sí.

—Bien —dice para sí misma—. ¿Te acuerdas las clases de vuelo?

Harry mira el campo de Quidditch. Es mayo y ya hace calor por las tardes. La profesora de vuelo, una mujer que desde la distancia parece joven y energética, ha colocado una serie de obstáculos que los chicos intentan sortear con unas escobas que ya eran viejas diecinueve años atrás. Casi ninguno de los chicos sigue con las túnicas sobre sus uniformes. Parece bastante ilícito y surrealista, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha ocurrido.

—Yo no las tenía —murmura. Y solo por si acaso, explica—: jugaba al Quidditch.

—Ravenclaw las tenía con Hufflepuff —comenta—. Me gustaba mirar el bosque desde lo lejos. Imaginar. Una vez le di a Kipling con pelota en la cara, dijeron que porque no estaba mirando.

—¿Lo estabas?

Luna gira la cabeza hacia él.

—Esta vez sí. Se suponía que iba a ser inocuo, rápido y fácil.

Harry intenta sonreír. Le duele todo y se siente viejo. Está a punto de cumplir treinta y su vida no está mejor que cuando estaba a punto de cumplir veinte.

—No te lo conté porque pensé que creerías que era mala idea.

—Fue una mala idea —responde con cierta pesadez.

—Nadie ha acabado herido.

Draco. Tú. Yo. No quiere pensar en qué habría ocurrido si Hermione y Ron no hubieran aparecido. Probablemente ya estaría muerto.

—Siento no haber podido ayudarte —añade—. En el ministerio. Yo... —Hace una mueca—. Era como verlo a través de un sueño. Y yo no podía despertar. No sabía.

Harry no quiere puntualizar que Bones, a pesar de que fuera parte del ED, no deja de ser solo una compañera de trabajo. Luna y Neville son sus amigos. Draco... Intenta no reflejar en su expresión su incomodidad.

Debería decirle que se levante, que van a ir a hablar con Ron de todo esto. Pero tiene curiosidad y todo parece cómodo allí. Con la luz del sol sobre sus cabezas y los muchachos jugando al Quidditch.

—¿Para qué necesitabas un tesoro? —pregunta intentando cambiar de tema.

Luna vuelve a mirar al frente, al campo, y sonríe.

—Oh, yo para nada.

—Luna.

—Neville. —Harry espera la segunda parte de la frase, que parece que no va a llegar. Tiene en los ojos fijos en un muchacho que intenta hacer el ejercicio sin tocar los obstáculos. Vuela bastante bien—. Neville me contó que Sprout llevaba todo el año buscando el oro. Y yo, bueno. Rolf y yo habíamos encontrado el hechizo y, bueno.

Harry mira a Luna con incredibilidad. Ella no parece hacerle mucho caso, pero aun así juguetea con las mangas de su camiseta.

—¿Sprout necesita dinero?

—El colegio.

—Podrías habérselo pedido a Malfoy, en lugar del que le poseyeran—dice y no puede evitar impregnar sus palabras con cierto rencor. Ella levanta la mirada.

—Oh, si se ofreció.

Harry suspira con cansancio

»Era importante para Sprout intentar mantener la escuela un lugar lo más independiente posible. Y eso pasa por pagar sus deudas. Evitar que gente del Ministerio o como Lucius Malfoy tenga el control.

—Fue estúpido. Y peligroso —replica Harry—. Y deberíais haber contado con el Ministerio antes de poner en peligro la vida de otras personas.

Luna no parece avergonzada. De hecho, agarra la mano de Harry entre las suyas y sonríe un poco.

—Todo ha salido bien. Es cierto que nuestros cálculos estaban un poco errados. Pero está bien.

—Podría haber muerto alguien. Merlín, Luna, trajiste al jodido Salazar Slytherin a nuestro tiempo.

Eso sí parece avergonzarla un poco. Se encoge sobre sí misma antes de murmurar:

—Si te sirve de consuelo, Harry, no era el peor de los cuatro.

No, no le sirve. Se levanta y niega con la cabeza.

—Ron es el que se va a encargar de los interrogatorios. —Y, aunque en realidad no lo han decidido, Harry está demasiado cansado como para ser él mismo el que los haga—. Vamos.

Pero Luna no se mueve. Harry sigue su mirada hasta el campo, donde una muchacha va a empezar el recorrido. Es morena y lleva los colores de Gryffindor.

—Es que le toca ahora —murmura Luna. Y Harry no quiere leer a través de sus palabras, así que se vuelve a sentar junto a ella. De verdad que no quiere, pero entonces Luna habla y hace que se le seque la boca—. Es mi hija. Ella no lo sabe, claro.

—Tienes una hija —repite, porque parece absolutamente surrealista. Porque Luna solo tiene veintinueve años y hace doce acababa de salir del colegio. Se había ido del país, de aventuras. No la habían vuelto a ver en años.

—Eran personas horribles, los fundadores —comenta en voz baja—. Slytherin podría haberte desollado en frente de ellos y ni habrían parpadeado.

»Usé el mapa para ver dónde estaba. Ravenclaw hizo cosas terribles en vida. Y las habría vuelto a hacer solo para volver a ver a su hija. Yo...

Harry alarga la mano y se olvida durante un minuto de su enfado y de que las cosas podrían haber ido espectacularmente mal.

—Está bien —murmura.

—Tenía dieciocho años y estaba sola —murmura, intentando explicarse. Harry no necesita oírlo—. No es que no la quisiera, la quiera. Era lo mejor, para los tres. Sus padres son buenas personas. Sigue siéndolo.

Harry le sonríe.

—El tiempo que necesites.

* * *

Harry acompaña a Luna hasta la enfermería, aunque solo sea para asegurarse de que todo está bien. Caminan abrazados y ninguno de los dos dice nada. No cree que vuelva a romperse. Luna siempre ha parecido más débil de lo que es. Rolf está allí cuando se abre la puerta y la abraza con fuerza. Como si se acabara de enterar que podría haberla perdido.

(Podría).

Camina hasta Neville y se asegura de que está bien. Neville se disculpa tres veces antes de dejarlo ir. Draco está en la cama de al lado y, aunque sus instintos le dicen que se acerque a preguntárle cómo está, decide que lo mejor será quedarse al márgen. Siempre puede mandarle una lechuza a la mañana siguiente.

—Me voy a ir —le dice a Ron. Hermione y él están sentados junto a la cama de Neville. Hay un mago de la patrulla mágica en la puerta, probablemente de apoyo por si necesitan algo. Normalmente Harry no se daría la vuelta de haber sido otras personas, pero conoce a todas y cada una de las que están allí sentadas. Sabe que no van a hacer ninguna tontería—. ¿Puedes encargarte?

—Harry... —murmura—. Sí, supongo que sí.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta a Hermione, que apenas se ha movido. Y ahora que se fija, tiene los ojos enrojecidos.

—Un poco... —suspira—. Impresionada, supongo.

Harry encuentra fácil decirle que hizo lo correcto. Ella asiente y le sonríe, agradecida por los ánimos.

—Vale, bien. Escuchadme un momento —dice Hermione levantándose y caminando hasta la mitad de la sala.

Harry la sigue con la mirada.

—Está bien —dice Ron, haciendo que salte en el sitio—. Madame Pomfrey le ha dado una poción para el ardor y le ha quitado la marca con un giro de muñeca.

Asiente y, aunque su idea es mantener la atención en Hermione, no puede evitar el que sus ojos vuelen hasta Draco. Él también lo está mirando.

—Vale, esto es como va a ser. No estáis detenidos —dice—, pero sí que vamos a necesitar que paséis por el Ministerios y hagáis unas declaraciones oficiales. Si queréis llamar a un abogado para que esté presente, podéis hacerlo desde las oficinas del Ministerio.

Harry palmeó la espalda de Ron.

—Ya me contarás.

—Cuídate —le pide Ron incorporándose también—. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, llama.

—También, necesitaré que entreguéis la información que tengáis sobre la... posesión. Puede que el Ministerio decida presentar cargos, pero... —Hermione suspira—, intentaré que no lo haga, ¿de acuerdo?

»Vamos a necesitar hablar también con Hannah —dice—. Y con cualquier persona envuelta en esto.

Harry vuelve a palmear la espalda de Ron, murmura una despedida y se gira en redondo, dispuesto a hacer una salida sigilosa. Claro que, como cabe esperar, no ocurre.

—¡Potter! ¡Necesito hablar contigo!

Harry cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta tres. Busca algo dentro de él que le incite a girarse y escuchar lo que tenga que decir. Está cansado. Y sigue enfadado. Así que en su lugar, se encoge de hombros y dice:

—He terminado por hoy aquí, Malfoy. Pude esperar a mañana, horario de oficina.

El patrullero levanta las comisuras de su boca, como si lo encontrara muy gracioso. Es una sonrisa pretenciosa y Harry quiere gritarle que no conoce ni la mitad de la historia. Y gritarle a Luna que ha sido una locura. Y recriminarle a Draco que no le contara nada. Y a todos, para que dejen de mirar con curiosidad y se metan en sus jodidos asuntos. Pero, ¿para qué?

Draco le agarra del brazo y Harry tiene la decencia de girar la cabeza para mirarlo. Está pálido y algo serio, pero parece estar bien. Ni una línea rojiza adorna su cuello y, durante un breve instante, nota como el peso de sus hombros se alivia.

—Solo será un momento —dice entre dientes. Aprieta un poco más la mano y no hace falta conocer a Draco ni la mitad de lo que lo conoce para entender lo que quiere decirle. _No seas gilipollas y acepta_ —. En privado.

—Sea lo que sea, puede esperar.

Entreabre los labios para protestar, pero Harry no tiene interés en lo que quiere decir. Aparta el hombro y se gira por una tercera vez. Contra todo pronóstico, Draco no le deja ir. Vuelve a agarrarlo, esta vez más abajo. El antebrazo, y sus dedos largos acarician levemente su muñeca.

—Es importante —protesta en casi un susurro.

Harry mira el agarre, antes de rendirse y asentir.

—Lo que sea, Malfoy —responde apartando la mano. Draco le deja ir sin protestar, y Harry se cruza de brazo esperando a que diga lo que sea que le está picando.

—En privado —repite.

—O es importante o no lo es, Malfoy.

Draco se tapa la boca con la mano y Harry está casi seguro de que ha ganado cuando habla.

—Tú… —farfulla—. Jodido idiota.

—¿Qué?

—Draco, cuidado —interviene Neville en un tono serio. Harry siente una oleada de cariño por él. Y otra de irritación porque, de verdad. Draco se queda un poco cortado, como si no supiera cómo reaccionar a la interrupción.

—No te metas, Neville. —Es Ron el que le mandar callar.

Cierra los ojos un momento, como intentando recuperar el hilo. Como intentando olvidarse que está hablando delante de todos. Harry se siente culpable, aunque solo sea un poco, y se plantea agarrarle del brazo y sacarlo de allí. Pero le ha insultado y, para ser sincero, le apetece montar una escena.

—Casi dejas que te mate —murmura. Harry parpadea, desde luego es lo que menos se espera. Toma aire.

—Sí, claro, eso es exactamente lo que estaba intentando. ¿Estás mal de la cabeza?

—¡No estabas luchando de verdad! —chilla. Harry parpadea, Draco no es de esos. Draco es de los que absorbe todo lo que puede y, después, apunta donde más duele. De los que tiran tazas a la cabeza y dicen con voz seria «después»—. ¿Y yo qué? ¿Te paraste a pensar en eso?

No responde, porque no sabe qué decir. La habitación está en silencio y lo único que se escucha es la respiración acelerada de Draco. Draco, que pierde completamente los papeles y le da un pequeño empujón en el hombro con la punta de sus dedos.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡El grandioso y jodido San Potter! —le espeta, completamente perdido y sin dejar de darle pequeños empujones. Harry no se mueve del sitio.

—¡Estaba intentando mantenerte a salvo!

—¡Pues deja de intentarlo! ¡No soy una jodida niña que necesita que la salven, Potter!

—¡Quizá si dejaras de hacer cosas estúpidas no necesitarías que nadie te salve!

—No estamos hablando de mí —replica en voz aguda—. Solo no vuelvas a hacerlo.

La mano, esta vez, no le da un empujón. Solo se queda ahí, apoyada. La desliza un poco, hasta que llega a la solapa de su gabardina de auror y la agarra.

—Claro, Draco. La próxima vez que decidas que una posesión es buena idea…

—¡No tengo que pedirte permiso!

—Ya lo sé —responde con simplicidad—. Draco…

Da un paso al frente. Draco retrocede y aparta la mano de su gabardina.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer —pide.

—¿Vale?

—Y si alguna vez hace falta hacer… —Draco se lleva la mano al cuello. Parece un gesto inconsciente, porque cuando se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo aprieta el puño y vuelve a bajar la mano—. No dejas que tus amigos lo hagan.

—Oh. No, vale. Sí.

—Puedes irte, Potter.

Harry boquea, planteándose sus posibilidades. El decir que no. El agarrarlo y sacarlo en volandas. El pasar de todos y de todos. Podría abrazarlo. Alarga la mano y Draco retrocede un poco más, dejando clara su postura.

—Harry —murmura Hermione.

—Te veo mañana —le dice. Hace un gesto con la mano al aire, se gira en redondo y sale de la enfermería de Hogwarts.


End file.
